FAQ for Zentropa Games
his love for horror movies I guess I love horror movies so much because it can either be very scary or very sickening or disturbing. I love being pushed to the limit when I'm watching a film. It can bring a very powerful emotion in yourself which maybe was something you didn't know you had. himself for his infamous work People keep complaining that some horror movies such as I Spit On Your Grave, The New York Ripper and even my own work is so disturbing that it should be forbidden and that movies should have limits. Its total bull crap. Humans are horny people who keep looking for sensationalism, its in their nature. Some people enjoy a good disturbing horror movie and others enjoy watching programs in which we can see how people loose their houses or how the aftermath of a hurricane effects the emotions of people. It all sensationalism, why else would you watch people being miserable and sad? the first Saw-film That was part of my aesthetic that I was going for. I wanted to make the film really claustrophobic, and one way I was going to do that was, every time we go to a new location, I'm not going to set it up using an establishing shot. You don't see a house, and then cut to the inside of the house. You cut to inside, to inside, to inside. the MPAA's reaction to the first Saw-film When I handed in the first cut, the Sundance version, I was essentially told the film was too intense. Really? I'm going to be penalized for doing what I'm supposed to do as a director? I think they have a problem with the 'tone' as well. How do you cut 'tone'? How do you censor 'tone'? Saw II After the release of the first film, director Konami came to me and congratulated me for it. He thought it was a very well made horror movie and I thanked him and we just discussed about the horror genre. I also told him I was busy on a sequel and I would love to hear his advice, at that point I was still working to think how to continue the film after the closing of the bathroom. He said: make it personal. Make it your most personal work. I eventually returned back to my roots, I'm from Serbia. Eventually I made this disturbing film. The creation is a parody of modern politically correct films made in Serbia which are financially supported by foreign funds. Its also a film about the fascism of political correctness. How the youth has literally been f*cked in the ass by war and corruption. Its literally an antiwar film. However, I prefer to make it in the form of a disturbing horror movie instead of people just glorifying patriotism and the American optimism. the upcoming Saw 3D I have shot the film in 3D, but not to create depth but to show how easy it is for a controversial filmmaker to be part of something which is usually just for big well artistic filmmakers that wanted to create beautiful visuals. It is just some new way to gain attention to all the big hypes. The film will go a little bit more back to the idea of the first film: the game that Jigsaw created, but what if not the victim breaks the rules but the killer himself? That is the concept I have been going for. Tobin Bell and Srdjan Todorovic Easily the best actors I have ever worked with. Tobin Bell has been typecast to play bad guys, but every role of him is so intimidating. In the first Saw-film I tried to give him as less screen time as possible, to know that we deal with someone who we know, but we don't know. Understand? Srdjan Todorovic is just the complete opposite. He is very good in playing these emotional roles that will get a lot impact. I loved him in this Serbian film named Underground (1995) and thats were I saw his face. He has the face for every victim of the Serbian political corruption. They will also both return in the third and final installment.